guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaishen Elite (quest)
Overview Summary #Meet Field General Hayao on the Plains of Jarin. #Train the Zaishen Acolytes by defeating them in a test of might. #See Field General Hayao for your reward. Obtained from :Field General Hayao in Sun Docks Requirements :Bad Tide Rising (if a Nightfall Character) Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"With the darkness upon us, the Zaishen and the Sunspears must ally with each other. We cannot sacrifice our numbers and still hold Nightfall at bay in Cantha and Tyria. As a sign of our solidarity in this war and our trust in you, I offer you the opportunity to '''train' one of my most powerful and promising acolytes. Your success shows you are a natural leader. Consider this a great honor.'' :The way of the Zaishen is forged in combat by blood and steel. We will test you the Zaishen way. When you are ready, meet us on the '''Plains of Jarin'."'' ::Accept: "It would be an honor." ::Reject: "I'm not ready yet." ::When asked about quest: "Meet the '''Zaishen' in the Plains of Jarin".'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Field General Hayao: "Show these Zaishen your skill, Sunspear!" :Acolyte Jin: "Aim true, Sunspear!" :Acolyte Sousuke: "It will be an honor!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (when Acolyte Jin is defeated) :Acolyte Jin: "Your skill is mighty, Sunspear. Thank you. I still have much to learn." :Field General Hayao: "Excellent display! Remember well what you have learned today, acolytes. I will see you back in Kamadan, ." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (when Acolyte Sousuke is defeated) :Acolyte Sousuke: "My training is still lacking. I will strive to hone by skills." :Field General Hayao: "Excellent display! Remember well what you have learned today, acolytes. I will see you back in Kamadan, ." Cinematic Dialogue :Acolyte Sousuke: "Jin! Acolyte Jin!" :Acolyte Jin: "What is it, Sousuke?" :Acolyte Sousuke: "What do you think? :Acolyte Jin: "Of what?" :Acolyte Sousuke: "That Sunspear leader, of course!" :Acolyte Jin: "Nice moves. Has potential." :Acolyte Sousuke: "That's it?" :Acolyte Jin: "That's enough." :Acolyte Sousuke: "Something is going on here in Elona. I can feel it in my bones. This Sunspear is going to be a part of it." :Acolyte Jin: "If you say so. I'm just looking for someone to learn from. It is the Zaishen way." :Acolyte Sousuke: "There is nothing about the Zaishen way that says we can't be enthusiastic about what we do." :Acolyte Jin: "OK." :Acolyte Sousuke: "Field General Hayao will allow this Sunspear to train one of us. I hope I am chosen." :Acolyte Jin: "I hope so, too." :Acolyte Sousuke: "Thank you." :Acolyte Jin: "Then I won't have to listen to you jabbering on." :Acolyte Sousuke: "What did you say?" Reward Dialogue :"Well done. Now that you have seen both Sousuke and Jin in battle, you may choose a pupil to train in your image. Speak with me again and I will arrange the final trial." Followup :Student Jin '-OR-' Student Sousuke Notes *Contrary to some beliefs, this is NOT counted as a "Master" or "Elite" quest. *You can defeat the acolytes in any order: **Each time one is defeated they make a comment (shown both as Intermediate Dialogue 2) and turn friendly. **Hayao will congratulate you (the speech bubble contains an errant carriage return at the end, however the chat log does not), and states he will meet you back in Kamadan, he does not actually leave, but remains standing were he is for you to claim your reward afterwards. *If you rezone before choosing one of the two offered followup quests, Field General Hayao will no longer be found in Plains of Jarin - he can be found in Sun Docks and the followup quests can be taken from that location. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points